fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 5
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 5: ...8 Years Later... that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Current Day Era, 2012, 9:25AM, Room 25} Many years have passed, Blazer recently graduated from the university and Candice has still been working in the restaurant. They moved into a new vicinity that is again filled with poverty, Blazer this time will do anything to get out of it. "Sister, I really want to get out of this vicinity. We shouldn't be here." Said Blazer frustrated with the poverty. Candice comes out of the kitchen. "Blazer I'm sorry but, I will not move out of this place. I have grown to love this place with everyone that lives here." Explained Candice. Blazer then gets his suitcase. "Well, I'm going off to find work at some company. I must, I need as much money as possible." Said Blazer with ambition. Candice goes to hug him goodbye. "I truly hope you are able to find a good company to work in, after all you have went to one of the best universities in Las Vegas." Said Candice. "Thank you, Candice." Replied Blazer and leaves. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDoG5iIaILs {Hayward Food Chain Company, Las Vegas, Lobby, 10:30AM} Blazer sees the elegant and very famous company, and walks in to present himself and ask for a job. "Hello, I'm Blazer Aristo." Said Blazer to the receptionist, Gabriela Model. "Welcome, do you wish to make an appointment?" Asked Gabriela. Blazer sees a woman pass by, heading for the upper floors. He goes to speak to her. "Ah, hello. Can I speak to the boss of the company please?" Asked Blazer anxiously. The woman was slightly older than Blazer, she appears to also work in the company as well. "You want to speak to my husband?" Asked the woman. Blazer is shocked, he had no idea he was speaking to the wife of the company owner. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU "Yes, I do. Please let me speak to him, I beg you, I have a good idea to offer the company." Begged Blazer. "Alright, Alright. Follow me, by the way my name is Sierra Granish de Hayward." Addressed Sierra. Blazer kisses her hand respectfully. "I'm Blazer Aristo, very nice to meet you." Said Blazer very educatedly. Sierra is left a little disoriented by Blazer's ways, they head up to the third floor to speak to Avalon Hayward. {Hayward Company, Third Floor, Avalon's Office, 12:00PM} They walk in and see Avalon. "Hmm? Why hello sweetheart, and you brought another employee?" Asked Avalon with wonderment. Blazer steps forward. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "I'm here to be a part of the company." Said Blazer with the utter most confidence. Sierra goes to kiss Avalon, and explains to him what Blazer wants. "Avalon, Blazer wants to work here and help our company in any way he could." Explained Sierra. Avalon doesn't seem convinced. "But we always have people who want to join our company and rob us of our money." Said Avalon. "I am not one of those people." Addressed Blazer. "I come from the best university in Las Vegas, as well as from the highest social and economic class." Lied Blazer to Avalon and Sierra. Avalon then goes to Blazer and shakes his hand in joy. "I'm so sorry for the distrust in my part." Explained Avalon. "Its okay, I just want to work here. I have heard so much good about your company." Stated Blazer educatedly. "You have the job then!" Announced Avalon, Blazer was impacted. He is finally beginning his first step of rising in status. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters